1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nonspecific adsorption inhibitor of a substance relating to a living body, which inhibits nonspecific adsorption of a substance relating to a living body such as various species of proteins which are used in clinical diagnostic agents, clinical diagnosis devices, biochips and the like, and to a method for coating an article using said nonspecific adsorption inhibitor.
2. Brief Description of the Background Art
In recent years, high sensitivity tests are required for the purpose of early stage detection of diseases and the like, and improvement of the sensitivity of diagnostic agents is a serious problem. Also in the case of a diagnostic agent which uses a solid phase such as a polystyrene plate and magnetic particle, for the purpose of improving sensitivity, the detection method is changing from the method which uses an enzymatic color development to a method which uses fluorescence or chemiluminescence from which more high sensitivity can be obtained. However, sufficient sensitivity has not been obtained actually. As a reason of this, in the case of a diagnosis in which a specific substance is detected in the coexistence of living body molecules such as serum, the coexisting living body molecules, secondary antibody, emission substrate and the like adhere nonspecifically to the solid phase, tools, container and the like. As a result, noises are increased to obstruct improvement of sensitivity. Accordingly, in the case of the diagnostic immunoassay, in order to reduce the lowering of sensitivity caused by the nonspecific adsorption of substances other than the specifically binding substance to the surface of the solid phase to be used in the immune reaction, as well as the tools and container, the noises are reduced generally by inhibiting the nonspecific adsorption through the use of a substance derived from organism such as albumin, casein and gelatin as a nonspecific adsorption inhibitor.
However, even when a nonspecific adsorption inhibitor by the conventional method is added, the nonspecific adsorption still remains. Furthermore, when a nonspecific adsorption inhibitor derived from a living body is used, there is a problem of organism pollution represented by BSE. Therefore, the development of a high performance nonspecific adsorption inhibitor by chemical synthesis is required.
As the nonspecific adsorption inhibitor by chemical synthesis, polymers having polyoxyethylene are proposed in JP-A-10-153599 and JP-A-11-352127, and a specific methacrylic copolymer in Japanese Patent No. 3443891. However, their nonspecific adsorption inhibitory effect was insufficient.